Abschiedsschmerzen
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Warum? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Warum musstest du sterben? Immer wieder stelle ich mir diese Fragen, aber ich finde einfach keine Antwort.


Das ist schon eine ältere FF. Ich habe sie vor ungefähr zwei Jahren geschrieben.

**Abschiedsschmerzen**

Warum? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Warum musstest du sterben? Immer wieder stelle ich mir diese Fragen, aber ich finde einfach keine Antwort.

Wieso sollte ich auch, es gibt einfach keine. Ich finde keine Erklärung dafür.

Du warst der erste Mensch der nett zu mir war, zu hast mir gezeigt was Liebe, was Vertrauen heißt. Du hast mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin.

Hier auf der Erde habe ich gemeinsam mit dir die schönsten Jahre meines Lebens verbracht. Hier bin ich richtig glücklich geworden, mit dir und mit unserer Familie.

Doch mit deinem Tod ist dieses Glück jäh zerbrochen, nichts ist mehr so wie es war. Die Welt ist plötzlich für mich eingestürzt.

Ohne dich hat mein Leben einfach keinen Sinn mehr.

Deine letzten Worte waren „Ich liebe dich." Dann bist du eingeschlafen,

eingeschlafen für immer.

Nie habe ich dir meine Gefühle richtig gezeigt, das war der größte Fehler den ich in meinem Leben je gemacht habe.

Du bist gestorben, ohne dass ich dir sagen konnte wie viel du mir bedeutest.

Ich erinnere mich noch an unseren letzten gemeinsamen Ausflug. Mit viel

Überredungskunst hast du mich dazu gebracht, dass wir ihn machen.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, doch das hab ich dir auch nicht gesagt. Aber es sollte kein so schöner Tag bleiben...

Wir waren gerade wieder auf dem Heimweg, da ist es passiert, bis heute kann ich es nicht glauben, dass ich nichts unternommen habe. Ein Auto kam mit rasantem Tempo näher, du hast es übersehen. Als ich endlich begriff was geschah war es schon zu spät.

Du lagst vor mir auf der Straße, blutüberströmt. Schnell lief ich auf dich zu und nahm dich in den Arm. Ein letzte mal hast du die Augen geöffnet und mich angesehen, du hast gelächelt und gesagt dass du mich liebst. Dann viel dein Kopf

zur Seite. Ich suchte nach deinem Puls doch ich fand ihn nicht mehr. Du warst gestorben. Du bist in meinen Armen gestorben. Und ich konnte dir nicht helfen.

Diese verdammte Hilflosigkeit konnte ich nicht ertragen. Denn nicht einmal die Dragonballs konnten dich wieder lebendig machen, da du schon einmal mit ihrer Hilfe wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt worden bist.

Heute stehe ich wieder an deinem Grab. Und wieder habe ich dir Blumen mitgebracht. Rote Rosen, denn das waren deine Lieblingsblumen, wie du mir mal erzählt hast. Die sind ein Symbol der Liebe, hast du gesagt, deshalb bringe ich dir immer rote Rosen, in der Hoffnung, dass du jetzt weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe und vermisse.

Hinter mir höre ich Schritte. Auch ohne mich umzudrehen weiß ich dass Kakrott hinter mir steht. „Vegeta wir vermissen Bulma auch sehr. Aber glaubst du sie würde wollen, dass du ihretwegen dein ganzes Leben lang trauerst." Redete er auf mich ein. Ich spüre wie er seine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir. Soll ich sie einfach so vergessen!" schreie ich ihn an. Du hast ja keine Ahnung was in mir vorgeht. Du weißt nicht wie es ist wenn man den Menschen verliert den man am meisten liebt. „Nein, das verlangt niemand, niemand kann und wird Bulma je vergessen." meint er. „Aber du hast einen Sohn und eine Tochter, sie brauchen dich jetzt mehr als sonst jemanden." Ja ich weiß dass ich Kinder habe, aber Bulmas Mutter kann sich doch auch um sie kümmern. Sie brauchen mich nicht. Sie brauchen ihre Mutter. Sie brauchen Bulma. „Vegeta, ich glaube es ist besser wenn du dich jetzt auf den Weg nachhause machst." Seine Worte bringen mich zur Weißglut. Warum soll ich mich auf den Weg nachhause machen. Dort erwartet mich niemand. Als habe er meine Gedanken gelesen sagt er: „Trunks und Bra warten bestimmt auf dich." Na gut wenn es ihn glücklich macht. Ich nicke und hebe ab. In einiger Entfernung halte ich noch einmal Inne. Ich sehen dass Kakarott noch immer am Grab steht. Ganz leise aber doch deutlich vernehme ich seine Stimme: „Bulma, wir werden dich nie vergessen, du warst die beste Freundin die ich jemals hatte. Leb wohl Bulma." Dann hebt auch er ab und fliegt nachhause. Und ich tue das nun ebenfalls.

Ende


End file.
